The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Odessa’.
‘Odessa’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for cut flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989 and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling C02029 (female parent, unpatented) with Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling C02021 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Odessa’ was selected in 2001 by the inventor C. J. J. Randag in CJ't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Odessa’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in August 2001 in CJ't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in CJ't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to the R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticulture Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variation in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to basic characteristics of ‘Odessa’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Dark purple spathe;        2. Fast forcing time; and        3. High flower production.        
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Odessa’ to its parents and ‘Black Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,844).
TABLE 1 OdessaSimilaritiesDifferencesC02029Leave shapeNumber of spathes.(female parent)C02021Leave shapeSpots on leaf; and(male parent)Color of spathe.‘Black Star’Leave shapeNo purple line on leaf margin;(PP14,844)Spathe shape; andColor of peduncle.